


I'm Odds & Ends

by MissTiffanyBlews



Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTiffanyBlews/pseuds/MissTiffanyBlews
Summary: Danny Sexbang is supposed to be a man of the ladies. Dan Avidan doesn't have that many one night stands. Danny Sexbang probably has a kid or two, if we're being honest. Dan Avidan is not a father. Or maybe he is? Getting a call from Social Services changes everything for him.





	1. Prologue

A small hand gripped the cotton-polyester material of her pants. His other hand curled into the soft fur of his teddy bear, pressed into his chest to give him a sense of security. She laid a soft touch to the top of his head, reassuring him once again. She had been one of the few adults he had come to trust. A warm smile was offered to him as she urged him forward.

Swallowing thickly, he peeked over the head of his teddy bear and was forced to crane his neck backwards to look at the face of the man before him. Seeing this, the stranger lowered himself down into a crouch, but still towered over the boy.

“John,” she said softly, “this is Danny. You’re going to be staying with him, okay?”

Unlike last time, she hadn’t tacked on “for awhile” or “for a little bit” at the end. Did that mean he would be staying with him permanently? He wasn’t sure if he liked that idea, especially if things turned out how they had before. He idly played with his teddy’s fur before looking back at her. So far, she had never given him a reason to not trust her. She seemed to truly believe this was in his best interest, so maybe he had to have a little more faith.

“Hey, buddy.” Danny’s voice was soft. At least, he was speaking softly, probably hoping to not scare him off. When adults saw how skittish he was, they acted if he was a dog they didn’t know. 

Since he wasn’t much for conversation, she helped settle him into the car, strapping him into yet another car seat. As his few possessions were put into the back, he could make out a few things they were saying.

“He gets along better with women, so don’t take it personally if he doesn’t warm up to you for awhile.”

“Yeah, yeah. Thank you so much for this.”

“It’s my pleasure, Mr. Avidan. This kind of thing is so rare for me to run into, but it’s the exact reason I went into social services. And I know this isn’t a happy ending, that you two will have a lot to figure out, but you’re going to do great. Here’s my card if you need anything. I’ll send you recommendations for child psychologists.”

The slamming of the trunk stopped him from hearing Danny’s response.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and his two dads spend some quality time together.

Small, cheesy fingers crammed into his mouth. John’s eyes stayed glued to the shiny, bright lights and loud colors on the TV, but his attention was on Danny as he paced behind the couch. He was talking to someone on the phone, clearly wanting John to be distracted by the cartoons so he wouldn’t listen to the conversation. He could just go into the next room, but maybe he didn’t trust the kid by himself.

“Yeah, I know.” He heard Danny sigh and would have seen him pinch the bridge of his nose if he had turned around. “We’ll plan something but -- but he needs time. I want to get him adjusted here before I take him on a trip to the other side of the country.” John shot the man a glance as he rounded the couch and took a seat next to him, causing him to slightly bounce. “But we’ll plan something -- Oh jeeze, John. Use the fork I gave you, buddy.” Danny pried John’s hand from his mouth and snatched the napkin off the table to wipe the cheese and saliva off his fingers. “Yeah, everything’s fine. Hey, I gotta go. Love you too, Debra. Bye.”

Blue eyes blinked up at Danny’s face as the man concentrated on wiping the mess off of him. Once finished, he pressed the fork into the boy’s hand. “You have to use a fork for mac and cheese, otherwise you get cheese _everywhere_.”

John sniffed at the explanation, but he tried his best to grip the stainless steel utensil. It was a bit big for his hand, making his grip awkward at best. Julie had tried to get him into the habit of using utensils when eating, but he had always used his hands and saw no reason to switch over.

Suddenly, the napkin was being pressed to his face, wiping cheese off his mouth and chin. John instantly turned his head away and whined.

“C’mon, buddy,” Danny begged, “we can’t have you all gross and cheesy.” At John’s frown, Danny gave in with a sigh. “Fine, but you still have to get a bath tonight.”

Bathtime, as it turned out, was much more challenging than getting John to use a fork or to wipe his face. The six year-old stood in the doorway of the bathroom, watching with suspicion as Danny was crouched on the bathmat, testing the warmth of the water filling the tub. He looked as if he was about to bolt out the door at any second.

“Baths are really fun, I promise. The water is warm and you can play in it as long as you want.” Not mentioning that it would eventually get cold, of course. “But if you wanna play in it, you have to get clean first, okay?” Dan was eventually able to coax John into the bath, promising not to look as he undressed and stepped into the tub. He let the boy wash himself while he took care of his hair.

“No offense, but whoever has been taking care of you knows nothing about curly hair,” he commented. John’s locks weren’t as nearly tightly curled as his own, and instead fell somewhere between curly and wavy.

Rather than responding, he held up the rubber ducky and squeezed it, making it quack.

“Man, to be a kid again, where you can get assumement out of anything.”

After Danny announced him clean enough, John decided he had had enough of bathtime. He watched the water swirl down the drain with pure fascination, barely noticing Danny rubbing a towel over his skin and hair. Balancing himself against the offered hand, John climbed out of the tub and let Danny dress him into new, clean pajamas. He pulled at the hem of his shirt to stare at the picture of a lion.

“Roar!” he announced, making Danny laugh.

Since the bath had gone so well, Danny decided that a movie was in order before bed. It was a cartoon John hadn’t seen before (not that he had seen many). The singing was a bit strange, but he could see how it was fun. Talking lions were pretty cool though.

Part way through the film, John could hear the jingle of keys on the other side of the door, followed by the lock turning. He pressed himself back farther into the couch, almost sliding behind Danny. The arm around him tightened as the door finally opened, revealing a man.

“Hey, Barry,” Danny greeted.

The lights were flicked on and John could see past Danny’s arm that the man had a full beard and a smile on his face. “Hey,” he said back. The smile grew wider when he locked eyes with John, causing the boy to duck. “This him? Hey, little man.”

John had decided that Danny was _okay_ , but in that moment, he was a guard, something to hide behind. He much preferred burying himself into the man’s back than face someone new. He pressed his face into Danny’s shoulder and pretended to be invisible.

“Hey, it’s alright, John. This is my friend Barry. He lives in the other room. You’ll be seeing him a lot.” Leaning in to whisper, Danny added, “I know that ugly mug can be scary, but he’s actually really nice.”

“Excuse me?”

The small giggle surprised all of them, even John. While he was still hiding, he was finally peeking out to somewhat face Barry. Heat burned his cheeks as his gaze dropped once again. “Hi,” he whispered out.

Fear fading, John relaxed as Barry joined them on the couch to finish watching the movie. He must have fallen asleep before the ending, as he didn’t recall it. He vaguely remembered being picked up and placed on a much softer surface before a blanket was pulled up over him.

John slept well for the first time in a long time.

* * *

 

The only lights coming in from the window were from the streetlamps and passing cars. The bedroom was nearly completely black and John had to wait a minute or two before his eyes adjusted. He could see the shape of a guitar in the corner of the room, as well as a desk with a computer on it. Danny had explained to him where they got there that his room had originally been used as an office and a bit of storage. It would be some time before everything was rearranged and the room could be made personal.

Although the bed was soft, John found it uncomfortable. He had no idea what time it was and how long it would be before Danny would come to wake him up. Feeling as if he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep anytime soon in his current position, he slipped off the bed. Dragging the covers and pillow with him, he tucked himself underneath the bed. As a last thought, he grabbed his teddy bear as well.

Wrapped in the blanket on the hardwood floor, hidden in a tight, cramped space, John found a bit of comfort. Thumb in his mouth, he found sleep easily.


End file.
